The Ultimate Avenger
by Loki's Little Orphan
Summary: ( Loki's Little Orphan Sequel) When a villain appears, the Avengers are back again but with help. Loki shows up with Peyton, when Nick Fury creates the Ultimate Avenger: Peyton! Things take a turn for the worse when she finds out who the villain is and when the avenger feels different about her powers. Can Peyton fight the villain, or will everything fall? Language and Violence
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Avenger

For years, the S.H.E.I.L.D.S agency has built secret bases everywhere around the globe (some have been destroyed due to super villains). Because it was in deserted lands and a very confidential place, no one (except SHEILDS agents) explored the land. Until a day no one expected came to be a dreadful experience, that is.

The agency's director, Nick Fury, and Agent Maria Hill had discovered an unlike object in their base near Pennsylvania. It seemed like a giant ice ball that stood 32 feet.

"This doesn't seem to be a safe object," agent Hill observed as her and Fury looked at the the object.

"I'll look for more details on this object," Fury said," while you, get to the base, and round up all these agents and what not."

Hill nodded and ran toward the base as the director heard a call. It was from Agent Clint Barton (or Hawkeye) who was working on opening the ice dome. Along side him was his girlfriend and agent- Natasha Romanoff- A.K.A Black Widow.

"What'd you find?" Nick Fury asked the two.

"Looks like a bomb," Clint spoke," and by the looks of it,"

"Wait a minute," Fury said, looking closer at the bomb," there...it's a ticking time bomb!"

"Get the hell out of here!" he screamed to everyone close by," we got thirty damn seconds, go!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to the helicopters and jets. Pilots jumped in as people ran through the veichle doors. Fury, Clint and Natasha jumped into the nearest jet before the explosion went off.

Maria looked back at the base before turning to Fury. Natasha and Clint looked at each other, then at the agent.

"Sir," she cracked," are you thinking what i'm thinking?"

"Assemble the Avengers!" cried Fury.

Now, the Avengers were a highly trained group of superheroes to fight off , they were fighting a nefarious villain that could (with the help of her soliders) kill them all within two hours. But that year, they got a little help from someone who could be the best. Someone who's powers were the combination of every avenger.

They created: The Ulitimate Avenger.


	2. Chapter 2: Assembling the Avengers

Chapter 2: Assembling the Avengers

So, gathering at a base near Ohio, the four sent out the signal for the Avengers. Recently, the team had gotten SHEILDS wrist signals, so the team could quickly gather at the base given. How? Teleportation.

"All Avengers signalled!" Maria informed Fury.

"Now," he said," we wait."

"Glad you could come help me, Bruce," Tony exclaimed once more.

Tony Stark and Dr Bruce Banner were at Stark Towers in New York City, fixing up old inventions of his. These two were the best of friends-or as they liked to call- Science Bros! Ever since they met, they knew science could be saved between the two.

"No problem, my sci..." Bruce said, before being interrupted by his watch.

He looked at it, to see a flashing light turning off and on. Tony's did the same as the two looked at each other with big smirks on their faces.

"Looks like the team assembles once again," exclaimed Bruce.

"You boys heading out to SHEILDS?" Pepper (Tony's wife and assistant) asked.

"Yeah," Tony said," but you're going with us!"

With that, Mr. Stark grabbed his wife and pressed on his watch and dissapeared. Bruce quickly hit his and the same three appeared in a meeting hall, along with three others.

"Well,well,well," Stark exclaimed," if it isn't Capsicle, Legolas and Romanoff!"

By Capsicle and Legolas, he meant Steve Rogers and Clint Barton. Or- in some cases- Captain America and Hawkeye, two of the finest Avengers!

Steve just glared at Tony and mumbled under his breath while greeting the others. As they greeted each other once more, Director Fury and Agent Hill stepped into the hall. Only one Avenger had been absent and when he finally arrived, four people were there.

"Whoa Thunder Bro!" Tony (referring to the god and Avenger, Thor)," Why is Reindeer Games here?!"

By "Reindeer Games", he meant Thor's brother, Loki. Loki had tried to take over the earth about a year ago. He didn't get chosen for the Asgardian throne (because he's actually of Jotunheim) so he almost ruled the world instead.

Thor explained how he had to bring his whole family to Midgard because of Odin. When he was done, he introduced Jane (his wife) to the team.

"And who is?" Steve asked, looking at a young girl who was hiding behind Loki.

No one could she what she looked like under her black hood, but she did speak.

"I'm Peyton," she mumbled, taking the mischief god's side.

That's when Loki explained the mos shocking thing to the team. He explained how Peyton was his daughter.


	3. Chapter : The Meeting

**Sorry this took so long! School's been tearing me down and i've been trying to write! Anyways, chapter 3 is here and i'm writing a Johnlock story as well. Well, enjoy and check out the story "Detective of Two" :)!**

Chapter 3: The Meeting  
"So," Clint explained," you adopted her from Pennsylvania, but she's actually from a place called Jotunheim?"  
"Realm," corrected Loki," and yes, she is from Jotunheim, just like me!"  
Tony chuckled and looked at the two. He knew what a Jotun looked like, but couldn't imagine them as blue-skinned, red-eyed creatures. And he was about to comment something that was not smart to say at all.  
"You know what that makes her?," Tony asked," A..."  
"Alright,"Fury yelled, saving Tony from saying his words," this meeting needs to assemble right now!"  
So, once all was settled, Director Fury began the meeting.  
"A new villain has appeared in our midst," he explained, " and we actually have photo evidence."  
With this being said, Fury opened up a projector and pressed on a remote. Only, nothing appeared on the screen. Nick mumbled something before clicking the forward button, only to find another blank screen. He kept doing this a few more times before at least one picture appeared. It was a strange picture, making Peyton and even Loki shiver in fear.  
The picture.., was of Frost Giants. Ones that were seven feet tall, with giant ice swords and evil grins. The two Jotuns looked at each other, with fear in their eyes. Why were the Jotuns attacking Midgard? Loki didn't know why, but Peyton did.  
After all, their old queen was her mother. However, they had an unfortunate accident and Sephina, queen of Jotunheim, was no more. But who was Jotunheim's king/queen now?  
"These guys," Agent Hill explained," are known as Frost Giants. They come from a place called (she eyed Peyton and Loki) Jotunheim."  
"Well," Tony said, "let's go defeat them!"  
"It's not that simple," Fury exclaimed.  
Tony stood up, staring at Fury with confusion in his eyes. Then, he laughed out loud and gave a smirk to his director.  
"The best team of superheroes," he exclaimed," not ready to take on those..frost monsters?! Ha! Like we can't..."  
"If you would listen," Fury exclaimed," these guys are tougher than The Hulk (to which Bruce blushed)! That's where our plan comes in. Agent Hill?"  
"Our plan," she said," is to create.., the Ultimate Avenger."  
With that, Maria pulled up a photograph of displays.  
"To create the Ultimate Avenger," Hill explained," we need to run some tests on all of you. After we run the tests, we'll discuss furthur plans. Now, all of you! To the,.."  
Just then, a roar could be heard. Everyone looked out the window to see Frost Giants attacking the base


End file.
